Disputa de amor
by usagi-tsukino8
Summary: ya es la 2 vez que me la borran TT espero que no lo vuelvan hacer...Aparece un nuevo enemigo y Usagi está sola ante un peligro porque? lean plisss y dejen RR!
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo uno: Recuerdos y una nueva batalla

Hace ya tiempo que pasó...soy otra, ya no soy la misma chica de antes, cierto que en cosas no cambio

como mi afición en la comida (aunque me moderaba), pero ya no era tan boba...no como aquella vez.

A decir verdad me me vi forzada a madurar desde que empecé a ser una senshi, Bah! Ahora que más

da eso lo que importa es el presente, no el pasado ni el futuro "CARPE DIEM" (disfruta el momento).

Mi vida en cuestión de tres años ha cambiado mucho, ya no voy a la escuela bueno si pero ala Uni!

y bueno tengo nuevos amigos, mis notas subieron algo (ALGO) pues como dije voy a la Uni 8-). Ejemm

perdon...han habido muchos cambios pero...no todo ha sido tan bueno...¿porque? pues no estoy al lado

de mi familia, los añoro mucho, ni de las chicas, Amy, Makoto, Minako, Luna. Artemis...todos menos...

ah...no quiero recordar. Me dolió, me dolió mucho lo que me hicieron no creo que me lo mereciera,

pero eso es el pasado y como pensé antes "Carpe Diem". Tengo al lado la mejor persona del mundooooo!!

Guapo, sincero, comprensivo si el hombre perfecto, su nombre es...Ma...Mattew. Lo conocí al venir para

Inglaterra, yo estaba con mi depresión y me ayudó mucho me demostró lo que vale la vida, me enseñó

a volver a querer a un hombre, asi, con el paso del tiempo nos al hicimos amantes.

Vaya ahora entra, creó que hoy esta juguetón me encanta cuando se pone asi que lindo es mi niñoo!!:

Matthew: Good evening love, how are you? dice mientras se acerca y me planta un beso

Usagi: Hi! I'm good, and how went your day?

Mathew: Very good tanks!!…Ei! I go to have a shower, you go with me?

Usagi: jejejej YES!! Quickly!!

Durante el baño hicimos tonterias nuestras...hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Después de un largo rato me fui a dormir además estaba realemente cansada.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana no podía dormir estaba sudorosa, me acerqué al lavabo y me lavé la

cara aún sudada, me la sequé con una toalla y me contemplé al espejo pensando: ¿Qué era ese

sueño? Era lo mismo que había vivido. No me puedo borrar aquel día, yo regresaba de mis

clases y ese día no quise ir a la sala de videojuegos de Motoki, preferí darle una

sorpresa a Mamoru, abrí con la llave que me otorgó él mismo, parecía que no

había nadie, registré todas las habitaciones menos su habitación donde de repente escuché un

gemido provocado por una voz conocida pero no supe reconocer en ese momento

Anduve sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta, esta estaba entreabierta donde cabía un ojo por el

que mirar, miré y vi a Mamoru y Rey besándose en la cama, sus cuerpos estaban desnudos. De mis

ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, de impotencia, de sufrimiento, en eso que ellos empezaron a

hablar sin que supiesen que yo estaba.

Rey: Mamoru...sabes que te amo más que a mi vida, pero cuando le vas a decir a Usagi lo nuestro?

Mamoru: No sé amor, no he encontrado el momento de decírleso, ya sabes como es ella.

Rey: ¿Qué no has encontrado el momento? Llevamos cuatro meses juntos y no le has podido decir que soy

tu amante? No será que aún la amas?

Mamoru: Es verdad no he tenido tiempo de decírselo y cuando lo intentaba, se me enganchaba. Y

tranquila a la única que quiero es a tí mi vida. (Dándole un dulce beso).

Usagi: No cal que me lo digan!! Ya lo sé todo!! Si querían ser novios me lo podrían a ver dicho...y 4 meses de relación...REY, MAMORU OS ODIO.

Me marché dando un portazo, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaron, anduve hasta un

parque solitario donde pasé el resto de la tarde, llorando pensando en todo lo que había tenido que

pasar por poder estar con él y ahora, va y me hace eso...

Volví al presente no servía para nada mirar al pasado, regresé a mi cama y miré a Matthew le sonreí  
y me intenté dormir aunque no pude pegar ojo, ya que a parte de recodar...tenía un mal presentimiento...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar oscuro...

Ayako: Después de todo valió la pena esperar ahora la princesa está sola, no tiene ni a sus sailors y el principe de la Tierra, y lo mejor de todo nosotros ni intervenimos, jajajajajaja

Kyochi: -risas- Es verdad, años de paciencia y ahora dan su fruto, pronto atacaremos y todo el mundo sabrá quienes son los verdaderos amos del universo.

Ayako: Y lo mejor de todo es que te tengo a ti Kyochi....Te amo...

Kyochi: Yo también, juntos dominaremos al universo!!

Ayako: Que arma podemos usar?

Kyochi: Llamaré a Sunomi ella sabrá lo que hacer....

Y así dos personas empezaron a planear sus fechorias que pronto tendrían acontecimiento....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN JAPÓN:

Minako: Aaaayyyy!!! ya vuelve la época de examenes!!

Artemis: A pesar de que ya tienes tus 21 años sigues pensando como un niña...

Minako: Ya déjame-dijo enojada

Rey: En parte tiene razón...

Minako: Tu también Rey?-ahora con un puchero

Makoto: Ya chicas dejen de discutir se parecen a cuando Usagi estaba aquí....

Amy: Usagi....que habrá sido de ella, llebamos años sin saber de ella, ni tan solo sabemos ni donde está.

Minako: Ni siquiera a ti Luna que eras su fidel amiga...

Luna: Si, no llama ni a casa de los Tsukino, me gustaría saber porque se marchó...

Artemis: Tu que opinas Rey?

-En SuS PeNsaMienTos-

Artemis: Rey?

Todas: ¡¡Rey!!

Al fin reaccionó...

Rey: Que?? este...me tengo que marchar mi abuelo me dijo que no me demorara en llegar al templo

Amy: Está bien nos vemos! Matta ne

Rey: Sayonara....

Pensamientos de Rey: No les puedo contar lo que pasó, solo él y yo sabemos lo que sucedió, núnca se lo diré a las chicas....

¡¡TSUKUU!!

¡¡¡KONICHIWA!!! Que les pareció??? espero que les guste es el primer fic que escribo y bueno necesito saber si les gusta o no!!! porfavor manden reviews y mensajes a mi e-mail GRACIAS A TODOS OS QUIERO!!  
Atte: Usagi


	2. capítulo dos

Capítulo II: EL COMIENZO DE UNA BATALLA

Un nuevo día empezaba en Londres, yo me dirijia a la universidad como cada mañana, por el camino me encontre con Rebeca mi amiga y compañera de la uni:

Rebeca: Hi! Usagi

Usagi: Good morning

Rebeca: ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Usagi: Bien, muy tranquilo y el tuyo?

Rebeca: Pues...muy bien!!

Usagi: Te veo muy contenta paso algo?

Rebeca: jejejeje pos...la verdad es que ¡Si! Bryan al fin se me declaró

Usagi: Que bien!! ya era hora y dime hicistes algo? eh? eh?

Rebeca: Usagi!!

Usagi: Lo siento...pero lo hicistes?

Rebeca: ¬¬' anda vayamos a clase que llegaremos tarde...

Usagi: se te ha visto el plumero...

Rebeca: Jajajajaja

Y así con aquella alegría nos dirijimos a la escuela para empezar de nuevo la semana...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En japón, las chicas estan en el Crown center:

Motoki: ¡Buenas tardes chicas! ¿como va todo?

Todas: Buenas tardes, muy bien

Motoki: Y Rey?

Makoto: Dijo que hoy tenía faena todo el día en el templo no sabemos si vendrá.

Motoki: Ah....Bueno y que tomaréis?

Amy: Yo un té con limón

Makoto: Yo una Cola

Minako: Yo a ti!!!

Todas: Minako! U.U

Minako: jejeje está bien pues entonces me comformaré con un zumo

Motoki: En seguida!! (se va)

Minako: La verdad es que cada día es más hermoso...

Makoto: Sí...se parece tanto al chico que me robó el corazón...

Amy y Minako: ¬¬' si tu lo dices...

Motoki vuelve: Aquí teneis lo que me habíais pedido

Chicas: Grácias

Ya las tres solas Amy comiencan a hablar:

Amy: No encontrasteis a Rey un poco estraña esta mañana?

Makoto: La verdad es que sí, aunque no creo que sea nada grave si no nos lo diría

Minako: Sí, somos sus amigas, y las amigas para eso estan

Amy: Canviando de tema, y si nos vamos a estudiar?

Makoto: Pero Amy ya estudiemos toda la mañana...mejor seguimos mañana!

Minako: Claro o pasado....mejor nos vamos al parque de atracciones si?? les parece??

Amy: Pero... -no le dejaron hablar Makoto y Minako la cogieron y se la llevaron a la fuerza, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a divertirse!-

Mientrás alguien pasaba con su auto al lado del Crown Center, era Mamoru que salía de su trabajo, llegó hasta su departamento y allí se estiró en el sofá, había sido un

día largo, pues había trabajado 12 horas sin parar, él ahora estaba soltero no tenía a nadie lo dejó con Rey el mismo día que Usagi les vió, sabía que aquello fue un estado

de Shock, pues la relación entre su Usagi y él... perdón ya no era suya, se había enfriado en los últimos meses.

Mamoru vió a lo lejos una foto de ellos dos juntos, donde no tenían preocupaciones y su amor lo podía con todo...

Pensamiento de Mamoru: Usagi...¿dónde estás? según tengo entendido te fuístes del país, siento haberte herido de esa manera si...si puediera volver atrás...

Entre estos pensamientos Mamoru tubo un sueño donde ella estaba luchando contra un nuevo enemigo, estaba sola, las otras sailors estaban muy lejos para poder ir con

ella y él...., él se veía con Rey en la cama mientras ella estaba sola en medio de una batalla...

Se despertó:

Mamoru: Qué sueño más raro tube, ¿Usagi en serio estás en peligro? y yo ¿porque no estaba ayudándole a ella y estaba con Rey en la cama? Además ya hacía años

que no estaba con ella, los mismos que hacía que Usagi se marchó para Inglaterra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Profesor: Y por fin de esta manera podran obtener un trabajo beneficioso. A continuación... RINGGGGGGGGGGGGBueno esto a sido todo por hoy, hasta la próxima

clase, que pasen un buen día (se va)

Usagi: Bufff...ya era hora me estaba durmiendo

Rebeca: Jejejeje ya sabes que las clases del Señor Murray son muy aburridas

Usagi: Anda no me hables más de las clases y vamos a comer ahora mismo, estoy que me comería una vaca o

Rebeca: oO exagerada, anda vamos UU

Ya en la cafetería:

Rebeca: Bueno explicame algo...

Usagi: ¿Qué quieres que te explique? (con la comida en la boca)

Rebeca: Primero acaba de comer ¬¬'

Usagi: Mira quien entra por allá

Bryan: Hola chicas!! (se acerca a Rebeca y le planta un beso de esos de película)

Rebeca: Hola...

Usagi: me alegra que por fin esten juntos

Bryan: Grácias, la verdad es que cuando se lo pedí no me lo creía que fuera mía después de tanto tiempo

Rebeca se sonroja..

Bryan y Usagi: Jajajajaja

Entre carcajada y carcajada, vimos desde dentro la cafetería como la gente parecía algo nerviosa, al principio no le dimos importancia, pero al poco tiempo los estudiantes

empezaron a córrer. Entendimos que algo no andaba bien, así que salimos del establecimiento junto otras personas. De repente una espécie de terremoto resuenó por

toda la universidad, todos huían fuera de este, pero yo sentía un mal presentimiento, el mismo que el día anterior, así que fuí a ver que pasaba y allí fue con que me

encontré con lo que menos me esperaba. Un monstruo junto a una persona que parecía humana, no se lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo tener que transformarse

en un sailor scout...Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que actuar:

LUNA.. ETERNA...TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!!

Como te atreves a atacar en un día tan tranquilo como hoy, donde cientos de estudiantes pasan el día en su centro de estudios!!

Monstruo: ¿Y tu quién eres si se puede saber?

S. Moon: Yo soy una sailor que lucha por el amor y la justícia soy ¡¡Sailor Moon!! y en nombre de la luna te castigaré!!

Monstruo: Jajajajajaja!! Tú? una niñita mimada??

Sunomi: Vaya así que tu eres la famosa Sailor Moon...Bah!! creí que serías más impotente...Adelante Konry destrúyela, así el futuro de este planeta estará bajo nuestro

control, ya que las otras sailors...ni el principe pueden ayudarlas ja ja ja!! (risa maléfica)

Konry: Si señora...Lamentarás averte acercado Sailor Moon!!

Sailor Moon: Ya lo veremos...

Así empezó una dura lucha, Konry era muy fuerte, casi se podría decir que tenía el mismo nivel en combate que Galaxia, por eso estaban muy igualados, quien se

cansara primero sería el perdedor. Finalmente el S.moon se cansó y este aprovechó para hablar y atacar:

Konry: Bueno no has luchado del todo mal pero ahora verás mi verdadero poder...VENTÍSCA DE LAS TINIEBLAS...DESTRUYE TODO LO QUE HAY POR TU PASO!!..

S. Moon: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! esta cayó al suelo, como podía ser que Sailor Moon estubiera vencida, ella no era si....un momento! no lo podía saber, pues con ella siempre

estubieron sus amigos, las inners senhis, las outhers, los three lights....Mamo-chan..... Ahora se daba cuenta que no era nadie sin ellos, siempre necesitó su apoyo

para sacar su máximo potencial Intenté ponerme de pie, pero no pude ese monstruo llamado Konry, me venció, caí de nuevo en el suelo frío, ya no había nada que

hacer...podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, a no ser que ocurriese un milagro.

Konry me estaba apunto de dar el golpe de gracia cuando dos sombras aparecieron......

Kyochi: Detente!!!!

Konry: Amo porque me detubo estaba a punto de...

Kiochi: Silencio! ya sé lo que estabas a punto de hacer, dejala, no ves que sino no nos divertiremos, dejémoslo por hoy

Ayako: Amor...que listo eres le fue corriendo a abrazar

Kiochi: Lo sé Ayako, lo sé. Y se agachó para besarla. Después del beso continuó - Sunomi, konry buen trabajo, pero ahora debemos volver. Hasta la próxima niñita!!

Al poco tiempo los cuatro seres se marcharon dejándome ahí, tirada. Me destransformé a causa del golpe. No sé cuanto tiempo estube allí tirada pero cuando desperté

estaba en brazos de Mattew.

.....................................................Usagi!! Usagi!!!

Mattew: Usagi!! Usagi!! amor mío despierta!!!

Usagi: Donde estoy..Auchhh!!!...la cabeza me da vueltas...

Bryan: No lo sabemos, se escuchó el terremoto en el edificio y te fuistes corriendo, no te pudimos detener y después de otra fuerte explosión te encontremos

desmayada...

Rebeca: Si..pero Usagi te sientes bien?? dime amiga!!

Usagi: Sí, bueno estoy algo cansada nada más

Pensamientos de Usagi: Ahora recuerdo.. una tal Sunomi y el mosntruo, otra batalla...sola.. -Empieza a llorar-...

Mattew: Usako..que te pasa? dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Usagi: euhh...nada nada (se quita las lágrimas de la cara)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana siguiente en el templo Hikawa las chicas se encuentran estudiando (para variar), Amy le está explicando un problema a Makoto, Minako está repasando su

vocabulario de inglés, mientras que Rey aburrida, enchega la televisión:

Televisión: Ayer en una universidad de Inglaterra, concretamente en Londres hubieron dos terremotos, las causas son desconocidas. No ha habido muertos tan solo unos

cuantos heridos graves, pero a los científicos más expertos aún no han podido adivinar las causas.. Les seguiremos informando, ahora les dejamos con la programación

actual, Adiós y que pasen un buen día...

Amy: Vaya un terremoto si conocerse las causas

Minako: Seguro que estarían en la parra los investigadores de allá

Makoto: Lo dudo, pero no creo que eso deba importarnos...

Rey: Chicas ahora que lo dicen yo...este tengo un mal presentimiento

Amy: ¿A que te refieres Rey?

Makoto: No pensarás que es una nueva batalla no?

Rey: No estoy segura, pero no puedo descartar esa hipótesis

Minako: Esperemos que no tengas razón...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo a Londres todo parecía normal pero había una persona que aún no había podido volver a la normalidad:

Usagi se dirigía a clase como cada mañana, en el viaje iba pensando en el acontecimiento de días anteriores...

Pensamients de Usagi: Este nuevo enemigo...tengo que investigar sin que nadie sospeche nada...Por lo que pude ver...era muy fuerte...me venció sin mucho esfuerzo, o quizás sea yo...ya que antes tenía a las chicas, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki......Mamo-chan...al decir este último no puedo estremecerse un poco y me daban fuerzas pero ahora...ahora no tengo a nadie (empezó a llorar) ojalá nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado..así yo...

Mattew por casualidad pasaba por allí, la vio tendida en el suelo, corrió hacia ella, y la abrazó:

Mattew: Usako!! que te pasa estos últimos días has estado muy rara....

Usagi: Mattew!! te amo!!! no me dejes núnca!! por favor

Mattew: Tranquila amor, jamás te dejaré a menos de que tu lo hagas, también te amo..

Usagi: Jamás haré tal cosa...

-------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡TSUKUU!!

Díganme que tal!!!!!!! Por FIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SE LO PIDO!!! díganme que les parece, ja que el Fic está en sus manos. Espero que les guste lo hice con toda la ilusión del mundo!! Bueno esto es todo Grácias por todo a los que estáis leyendo estas lineas, me haceis muy feliz aunque no os lo creaís. Ya no me enrollo más y me despido!!! Sayonara!!! Ah!! Una cosa!! por favor dejen reviews así me podré hacer un idea de que les parece ya sean críticas, buenas o malas da igual todo vale!!

Nos VEMOs!!! BESIKUS!!! LES KIERO!!

Atte: Usako


End file.
